oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Big Chompy Bird Hunting
Details How to Get to Rantz: If you have completed One Small Favour you can use the Gnome Glider to Gu'Tanoth and run east until you reach the end of the land. If you have not, use a ring of dueling and go to Castle Wars. Run south-east until you reach the end of the land, he should be around there. Walkthrough Talk to Rantz, located south-east of Gu'Tanoth. He is hungry and wants you to help him make arrows for his unusually large bow, so he can hunt the Chompy bird. Like any arrow, Ogre arrows need feathers, a shaft and a tip. Making the Arrowtips * Kill a few Wolves (level 64) in the crater to the west of Rantz for wolf bones. * Use a chisel on the wolf bones to produce arrow tips. * Note: 'When chiseling the wolf bones, you receive a random amount of arrowheads (3-6 estimated).' Making the Shafts * Chop down a few Achey trees nearby for Achey logs (you'll need around 5 logs - Rantz himself wants 6 arrows and you will probably want a few of your own). * Use a knife on the logs to produce some arrow shafts. Making the Arrows * Use feathers on the shafts to produce Flighted ogre arrows. * Use the Flighted ogre arrows with the wolfbone arrowtips. The cave * Return to Rantz and give him the arrows. He then tells you about the swamp toads that his sons like to play with. * Ask Rantz all of the questions that are listed, or else you won't be able to open the chest later. * Enter the cave entrance north of Rantz. * Speak to Rantz' sons in the cave. They will inform you that Rantz locked their ogre bellows in the chest. The chest is closed and weighted shut with a large rock. * Attempt to unlock the chest. Unsuccessful attempts will reduce your strength by 1. * Search the chest to retrieve the bellows (make sure search it right away, or it may lock again). The inflatable toads * Head back to where you found the wolves. A little west to the wolves you will find a swamp.(see the first picture of the walkthrough). * Use the bellows on a swamp toad - it tells you that the air is too thin. * Use the bellows on the swamp bubbles in the swamp, at the southern end of the swamp pond. You get three shots with the gas filled bellows before it needs to be filled again. * Use the bellows on a toad again to get a bloated toad and you will catch it and put it in your inventory. Get 3 toads. The chompy and the hunt * Return to Rantz and talk to him. He will show you where you need to place the toads to lure the chompy birds out. * Drop a toad on the spot (a yellow flashing arrow will mark it). Don't stay too close to the bait, but make sure it is in visible range. Occasionally, waiting too long results in the bait disappearing. Continue placing the bait until you have no more left. On a successful lure, a chompy bird will appear. Rantz will take a shot at it, but he will miss. He will complain that the arrows don't fly straight. * Talk to Rantz and offer to help shoot for him. He will agree and give you his ogre bow. * Head back down to the clearing and place another toad (it doesn't have to be on the exact tile indicated at first). * Wield the bow and arrows and when the bird appears, range it. If the bird doesn't appear or it flies away before you can kill it, keep placing bloated toads to lure the Chompies back. * Once you kill a Chompy, pluck the carcass and take the raw chompy back to Rantz. He now wants you to cook it as well. Cooking the chompy bird Rantz will name a special ingredient that he wants the bird to be cooked with. He will also tell you to ask the children what they would like the bird seasoned with. * Travel to the cave and ask each of the two Ogre children what they want the Chompy seasoned with. In all, you will need three different ingredients, but only one bird. * It's different from player to player what the ogres want on the Chompy, but here's a quick list of where to get it all. ** Onion: To the west of the swamp, there's a fire and some ogres, right around there. ** Doogle leaf: West of the swamp, respawn of 4. ** Equa leaf: You can get this South-East of Rantz. ** Tomato: West of the swamp on a stool. ** Potato: A bit Southeast of Rantz (same area as Cabbage). ** Cabbage: South-East of Rantz, right beside the equa leaf. * Use the bird on the spit north of Rantz while holding all three ingredients. Present Rantz with his delicious seasoned cooked chompy bird. Reward * 2 Quest Points * 262 Fletching experience * 1470 Cooking experience * 735 Ranging experience * Ogre bow, ability to fletch ogre arrows, ability to cook chompy birds and earn a bowman hat Category:Quests